Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to a horticultural system. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a hydroponic plant growth system. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a method of plantation using an indoor/outdoor hydroponic nutrient delivery system with a self-contained reservoir.
Description of the Related Art
Hydroponics is defined as a method and a system of growing plants and other vegetation without the use of soil. The hydroponic systems are designed to deliver a nutrient solution to the plants at a controlled and predictable rate periodically. The delivery of the nutrient solution to the plants at a controlled rate causes an accelerated plant growth within the limited spaces.
In the conventional hydroponic nutrient delivery systems, the nutrient solution is periodically filled and drained. This conventional system is not desirable, as there is a lack of continuous flow of the nutrient solution, which results in stunted growth of the plants. Further, the conventional hydroponic systems require the external reservoirs to deliver the nutrient solution and the reservoirs consume more space. Furthermore, the conventional hydroponic systems are not cost effective.
Hence, there is a need for a new method of conducting plantation using hydroponic nutrient delivery system that includes self-contained reservoirs. Further, there is a need for a method of plantation that allows a continuous flow of the nutrient solution, which results in an efficient growth of the plants. Still further, there is a need for a method of plantation using hydroponic system that consumes less space and provides economic value for the users.
The above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.